


Of Husbands and Mornings

by noelre



Series: Of This and That [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Play, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelre/pseuds/noelre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Husbands and mornings don’t go well together in Levi’s books. It’s the fifth alarm blaring when he stops in the bedroom’s doorway and looks at the two shitheads deep asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Husbands and Mornings

Husbands and mornings don’t go well together in Levi’s books.

 

It’s the fifth alarm blaring when he stops in the bedroom’s doorway and looks at the two shitheads deep asleep. They’re just fucking made for each other, he thinks and clicks his tongue. They’re curled up in separate sides of the bed, and a shape of him is in between, but he’s long gone from the warmth that occasionally does feel nice (but there are nights when both of them slump on him and nearly suffocate him, and then he wishes they’d have another bedroom instead of a big-ass bed). Just the sight of them makes Levi’s blood boil, and would someone ask, he’d say there’s no love in his veins right now. Just look at the fuckers – Eren’s hogged up all the blankets, but Erwin doesn’t seem to mind. Both dead asleep, both snoring away the morning. It’s nine am and Levi knows fully well that they need to get up and their asses at work.

 

Sometimes he really questions the choices he’s made in life, like deciding to settle down with two men who seemingly can’t look after themselves. _These fuckers_.

 

He is, obviously, dressed up and ready to go. But if he leaves, he’s only getting a call to work with one of them demanding why he didn’t wake them up. Levi shakes his head and snaps the lights on. Latches towards the alarm on the nightstand and nearly slams it to the floor.

 

“You fuckers get up right this second,” he snarls.

 

Neither of them answers. Eren drools like a baby. Erwin even dares to roll around on his other side, reveals a shirt ridden up and a fair happy trail along with it. It’s a sight Levi stares with puckered lips and unimpressed eyes. There’s a tremble in his core, and he fucking hates this part. This part is almost enough to make him want to spend the rest of his life in solitude. Forget all about hot make-out sessions and heavenly sex – he kind of wants to walk away.

 

He might be an annoyed prick but he’s also a good husband, or at least he tries. He grabs a pillow and hits both of them with it.

 

“I said get up!” he shouts.

 

Now they groan, Erwin’s tone more baritone than Eren’s. Eyes are slowly rubbed, limbs moved an inch here and there. Just for the sake of it, Levi hits them again. This time he lures a moan from Eren’s mouth.

 

“Five minutes more…”

 

“You’ve had your damn five minutes. Get up, asshole.” Levi slams the pillow against Erwin’s chest and makes him wheeze. “You too, fucker, you’re already late.”

 

“Name-calling…” Erwin’s yawn rumbles like a thunder. He cracks his eyes open and gives Levi that stubble-filled smile that always makes his knees weak. “Not very nice, dear…”

 

“Don’t dear me now, seriously.” Levi throws the pillow over Eren and says, “You, get up.” No reaction. He’s done with this shit. They want to be late? Let them be late. It’s the fifth time in the row doing this, and he’s done dedicating his precious time to fuck-faces like these. Cuddle all they want in bed, he doesn’t give a flying shit anymore. Maybe he’ll close his phone for the day so they can’t even call. That’ll teach them.

 

With a slam of a door Levi marches out of the bedroom that’s more like a dragon’s lair every _fucking_ morning.

 

See, he’s such a nice person that he’s even made them breakfast. But that breakfast’s now lukewarm because no one bothered to get up in the last forty-five minutes. Cursing his choice in men, Levi yanks the plates from the table and shoves them in the sink. Accidentally breaks one of them. He decides not to care, and after a moment turns around and cleans the mess. God, he hates them. He hates them, hates them, _hates_ them. No sex anymore. He’ll sleep on the couch from now on. That’ll teach them, too. Teach them not to fuck with him. There’s anger in his small steps as he yanks the fridge door open and sips down orange juice straight from the carton, that’s how angry he is.

 

Only a moment later he realizes he’s just brushed his teeth and spits the taste out from his mouth.

 

Levi leans the curve of his back against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest. Technically he’s late, too, but fuck that. He’ll give the boss a good explanation. Right now, he wants to see how long it takes for them to get up. He eyes at the watch squeezing his wrist and purses his lips to a sullen pout. Those fuckers. Those goddamn fuckers. Went down on one knees and asked him to marry him years ago – fuck that now. He’s done, with both of them. Doesn’t matter that Eren’s so good with his mouth and Erwin’s cock is the size of a horse. Doesn’t matter that in the evenings Eren comes and whispers sweet nothings in his ear like it’s his second nature and Erwin strokes his spine whilst reading a newspaper. He’s _done_ with them.

 

Levi eyes the ring and clicks his tongue. He kind of wants to pull it out and pour it down the sink, but that’s a whole new level of madness they haven’t brought out of him yet. Maybe if they don’t haul their asses quickly enough from the bed. Then he’ll consider.

 

It takes exactly nine minutes for their frames to drag to the kitchen. Eren yawns like an idiot, and Erwin doesn’t look any better. Fingers tangled together and all that shit. Levi gives them a stare, and neither has the courtesy to even cower. He tries the staring thing harder, and this time it makes Eren jolt. Erwin gives him one of his looks, the _I-know-you’re-angry-but-calm-down_ variation that really does the opposite that it’s supposed to. Dragging his tongue across his lower lip, Levi is ready to thrash something.

 

They don’t sit separately but Eren plops down on Erwin’s lap. Levi’s palm twitches to have a nice, violent meeting with the back of the idiot’s head. Both of theirs, if he really thinks it through.

 

“Where’s breakfast?” whines Eren.

 

Levi’s eyes go wide and wild. A vein on his forehead pounds harsh.

 

“Be a good boy now.” Erwin’s voice is gruff from sleep, low and rather seductive. “You can get your own breakfast.”

 

“But daddy, I don’t want to…”

 

“I fucking _swear_ ,” Levi snarls. How long does it take to file a divorce? “Get your shit-faced daddy play out of my kitchen right now.”

 

“Levi,” Erwin calls, sweet like honey dripping down the comb. He gives him a look beneath the thick brows, and his lips twitch to a smile nice enough to make anyone swoon. “Did you wake up with the wrong leg today?”

 

“Did _I_ … Oh, you’re unbelievable, both of you, you shitheads. I’m divorcing and moving my shit out the first thing after I’m done with this day.”

 

“Come on.”

 

“C’mon,” echoes Eren.

 

“Don’t.” Levi points a finger at the younger one. “Don’t you dare.” He grabs his bag from the table and gives the harshest look of the century for the both of them. They really suit well with each other, both such lazy fucks in the mornings. At least Erwin’s work morale is higher during the day, but Eren’s a lost cause. All the more reason for Levi to get on his tiptoes like a cat that doesn’t want to be petted. “Have a fucking fabulous day, both of you.”

 

“Levi…”

 

Now Erwin sighs it like he so often does, but Levi’s not listening anymore. He carries himself to the hallway with the little dignity he still has left and ties his shoelaces with trembling fingers. Every morning the same – he thought they’d learn by now, but no. Maybe it’s some stupid game they’re playing, who’ll annoy Levi the most. Well, fuck that now. He’s clenching his teeth and feels like an idiot. He’s not sorry to get so mad at them, though. They deserve it, both of them, the stupid pup and the overgrown mutt. He rubs his shaved chin to his palm and straightens his posture.

 

He can’t take a single step when Erwin stops him by grabbing him by his arm. His strength is enough to make nausea swirl in Levi’s stomach.

 

“Dear…”

 

“Don’t dear me, how many times do I need to say it?” Levi tries to yank his arm free but doesn’t succeed. Now the sleeve of his shirt is getting wrinkled. _Great_.

 

“Darling.”

 

Levi huffs a breath, but it’s hardly amused. He shakes his head. “Every morning, Erwin, _every_ morning the same. I’m so done, so why don’t you just run along with that other asshole and live a very happy life in bed while the rest of us actually function like normal humans and wake up when we’re meant to.”

 

There’s a pause, and then Erwin moves his hands around his waist. Levi doesn’t struggle, but he doesn’t reciprocate, either. He spots Eren peeking behind the corner of the wall and gives him a glare. It’s only Erwin grabbing his chin that makes him have to turn his gaze back to him.

 

“We both love you very much.” Now it’s Erwin’s serious and somewhat menacing tone’s turn.

 

Levi pulls himself free. “Yeah, right.” He urges to give the both of them the finger but fights against it. He’s an adult, after all.

 

On a second note, fuck that. He does exactly as he pleases no matter how childish it is and slams the front door shut behind his tail without the usual have-a-good-day-at-work kisses exchanged between the three of them.

 

*

 

Work’s lousy. They each call him in intervals as if calculated. They probably did. Those sneaky bastards. Levi stares at the screen of his phone more than the stupid Excel sheet he has to hand in at the end of the day. Where are they getting all the energy? It just means they’re not working properly, really.

 

Eren’s name jumps on the screen again, five minutes after Erwin’s. Probably _daddy_ told him to do it. Levi smacks his lips together. He doesn’t care about the daddy play, it’s kind of Erwin and Eren’s thing, just like he has his own things separately with both of them, but it’s not a thing he fancies to see when he’s mad to the fucking core – just makes his dick shrivel. When the ringing doesn’t stop and they only keep bothering him, he grabs the phone and shoves it deep down to the drawer of his desk. There. Finally some well-deserved peace.

 

He even turns a photo of the three of them facedown to the table. That’s how annoyed he is.

 

“Rough morning?” asks Petra one desk to the left.

 

Levi arches his brows higher and brings Excel back on the computer screen. “You don’t even want to know,” he mumbles.

 

“Try me.”

 

So he does at lunch that they grab together few hours later. He pours curses and insults to her more than he can bottom down the salad he bought from the cafeteria. She gives him a compassionate look and a smile.

 

That doesn’t help him at all.

 

*

 

An hour before he’s bound to go home, Eren calls again. Levi debates whether to answer or not, but underneath Petra’s gaze he has no other choice.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren breathes, and then continues without grasping another whip of oxygen, “ _I’m so sorry, I’m gonna wake up really early tomorrow morning and everything and make you breakfast and shit so pleasecomebackhomeI’msorry_.”

 

Levi doesn’t say a thing. He’s still pretty pissed, to tell the truth, although most of the day has passed. He hasn’t even lifted the photo up. Doesn’t need to watch those dumb idiots smiling at him in the frame.

 

When Eren says nothing, Levi’s about to close the call.

 

“ _Sir_.” Now Eren whines, quiet, right below his breath. It makes Levi’s cock stir with interest. Eren’s breath is so loud and so good when he continues with a heated whisper, “ _I’ve been such a bad boy today, you need to come and punish me… Sir, please. Sir, my cock is aching for you_.”

 

It’s a good try. It’s a really damn good try, but Levi shuts the phone nonetheless.

 

He’ll think that punishment through, though.

 

*

 

It’s eight and he’s tired as fuck when he eventually climbs the stairs to the right floor. Behind the door home Levi shifts weight from one foot to another and asks yet again why he bothers to do this. He knows the drill – tonight they’ll be sweet and pampering, and nothing changes the next morning. He’s seen it happen enough times. At the same time, he’s still stupid enough to open the door, because he loves them. Fuck him, but he really does.

 

The moment he sets a foot to the hallway, there’s Erwin with a glass of red wine in his hand scaring the shit out of him.

 

Erwin approaches, and Levi’s skin turns tense.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Hold this for me, please.”

 

Levi really has no other choice when Erwin snatches his bag from his hand and replaces it with the glass. Giving his first husband a storm of glares, he huffs a disapproval when Erwin makes him twirl around in an attempt to get rid of his jacket. In the midst of getting his head dizzy Levi takes a sip and recognizes the fruity flavor immediately. His favorite wine, in the largest glass they own nonetheless. He takes another sip in an attempt to unwind his tight muscles. But his eyes widen when Erwin’s done with him and looks at him like he so often does, in a sort of a hungry way.

 

Suddenly the wine tastes very bitter. He’s tempted to spit it back to the glass. “This is guilt wine, isn’t it?”

 

“Tastes just as sweet, doesn’t it?” Erwin’s not expecting an answer but laces their fingers together and pulls Levi along.

 

For once, Levi obeys. If all things go wrong, at least he has the wine. He takes a bigger gulp. Enters the living room. The television is in a low volume, his second idiotic husband slouching on the couch, but Erwin clears his throat, and Eren jumps up to his legs. With eyes of a pup Eren looks at him. Levi tries not to allow it in his heart. He squeezes the glass better in his fingers’ embrace. He also tries not to notice the tight gray pants hugging Eren’s legs and probably embracing his ass so well.

 

But the thing is, fucking _hell_. When did Eren buy himself a pair of yoga pants?

 

“Welcome home, sir,” Eren says without missing a beat.

 

“Cut the crap.” Levi sits down on the couch when Erwin pushes. Looks at Eren and feels a nip in his stomach. He doesn’t want to admit it, but Eren looks good in the pants. If he squints his eyes enough, they’re almost see-through. They sure as hell do justice to Eren’s cock which shape is so proudly in display through the fabric. Levi hums from the throat. “I’m not in the mood for that.”

 

“Sorry.” Eren rises to the balls of his feet and looks over at Erwin, and seems sort of hesitating.

 

Levi looks the same way and rolls his eyes, but holds in his tongue.

 

It’s just that when Erwin starts massaging his shoulders and Eren climbs beside him like a purring kitten in the need of some stroking, Levi can’t stay silent anymore.

 

“I know what you’re doing,” he says to both of them. “And it’s not going to work. You’re not going to get me around like this.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Erwin’s voice is right beside his ear and it makes Levi jolt. Thankfully the wine doesn’t spill – that would have been yet another reason for him to cause a new scene. Erwin kisses a line of lush, sloppy kisses, whilst Eren pets his cock through his pants with sneaky fingers. He might be angry but damn, he knows when to appreciate good touches. Another sip from the wine, and he nudges the glass to the table before any accidents happen. Erwin breathes in one ear, Eren to another, and Levi’s eyes roll shut in their sockets. What a goddamn life he has.

 

“You look gorgeous today,” Erwin mutters. Touches his chest and rolls his fingers over his nipples.

 

Levi gasps for breath. He wants to tell him to stop riling him up, but his mouth refuses. The touches feel too electric for him to _actually_ want them to disappear.

 

In his other ear Eren whispers, “You look so good… So, _so_ good, baby…”

 

Levi grunts. “Don’t call me that.” He might be scolding, but his voice has an annoyingly soft edge to it.

 

They are the moments when the men double-team against him that Levi understands how weak his knees get around them, and how his heart can flutter like he’s a decade younger again and he’s had his first experience with the two of them tangled in his bed. He rests the back of his head against the couch and bucks his hips up, lets out a low groan. Erwin pinches the hardening buds on his chest, the large fingers somehow sneaked under the fabric, and now Eren’s stroking him with hasty movements over the pants. Levi quivers. Maybe it’s the annoyance in his mind or the fact that they’re both seemingly giving all they have, but he’s relaxing. He most definitely is. His cock twitches under Eren’s palm.

 

“I can’t take this anymore.” Eren’s the first one to whine.

 

Lazily Levi opens his eyes and has a direct visual on the beautifully sculptured ass that looks even better in the yoga pants. Is that even fucking possible? He always thought that Eren’s ass couldn’t get any better but damn, the pants step up the game. Parting his lips, Levi cocks one of his brows up. Erwin’s pleasant hum vibrates against his neck. Shivers invade his skin.

 

“Why don’t you settle in Levi’s lap?” Erwin asks.

 

Eren obeys immediately, yanks Levi’s arms apart and settles on the lap ass facing Levi’s dumbfounded expression. If he wasn’t hard with Eren’s handiwork, fuck, he’s now growing solid with Eren rolling his lavish bottom over his thighs, round and round, rubbing against him. Levi gasps for breath, then another as Erwin bites into the flesh of his shoulder. He can’t help himself and grabs Eren by his hips, tugs him closer, and the younger one is even more energetic now. Bounces on his lap like his life depends on it. Rubs against him, ruts his hips, and soon there’s an erection poking against Levi’s thigh.

 

“You fucking idiot,” he spouts out but hardly means it. He buries his fingers deeper in Eren’s flesh and makes him mewl. “Getting excited all on your own…”

 

“What did we discuss earlier today, Eren?” Erwin asks.

 

Eren looks at them over his shoulder. His cheeks are positively flushed, and his thighs cling tighter to Levi’s. He swallows hard. “We’ll… concentrate on Levi tonight.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Levi throws a look at Erwin. “Oh, you think you’re so smart,” he mocks. Without another thought he pushes Eren out of his lap and gets up. “Not happening today.” Just for the feel of it, he slaps Eren’s ass and murmurs in his ear, “Go beg for your daddy to fuck you and leave me out of it.”

 

He attempts to get away, but they corner him. It’s unfair in many levels, mostly because they’re taller and it’s two against one. The corner of Levi’s upper lip rises in disgust, but it wavers when Erwin kisses him first, and Eren second.

 

“Come join us in bed,” Erwin coaxes. Grabs his chin and kisses him again. Against his mouth he continues, “We’ll have a bit of fun just the three of us.”

 

“Yeah,” Eren agrees. He shoves Erwin’s hand away and plants his messy lips on Levi’s, kisses him deeper and exchanges a ridiculous amount of saliva with him. There’s a smirk on the sinful lips when he pulls back and looks at Levi with a face that’s hard to decipher. It’s something close to hunger and lust. “Come, and I’ll make you come.”

 

“Ridiculous,” manages Levi out of his mouth, but it sounds sadly small. He’s losing his will to fight. Fuck these idiots – they know exactly what they’re doing, and they’re good at it. Hands everywhere, touching all the crooks of his body, making him hard, grinding against him, all the lot, and he doesn’t know how to decline. He doesn’t even want to, if he’s honest with himself, but it’s easier to stay tight-lipped for now.

 

He doesn’t protest when they pull him in bedroom.

 

Erwin pushes him on the bed on his knees and strips his shirt, painfully slowly, peppers kisses on his nape and back and sucks a spot near a shoulder blade. “So gorgeous today,” Erwin murmurs against his slightly damp skin.

 

They could have given him at least the chance to shower first. It’s idly on Levi’s mind but soon disappears when Eren gets in front of him and unbuckles his belt. The good thing about Eren is that nowadays he’s not too shy with his touches anymore, and it shows. He yanks the belt hard, the fabric burning Levi’s hipbones, but the sensation is mild and passes soon when the pants find his mid-thighs. His cock is free and actually leaking – fucking hell. Eren’s expression brightens like a boy’s in a toy store, and it’s annoying as fuck but at the same time adorable as hell. Levi’s brows scrunch together. Eren kisses his cockhead and he’s a goner. The problem is that these men know him too well. If only they didn’t, he could stay mad longer. Now, they’re doing everything in their power, and if he really thinks about it, it kind of pisses him off, too.

 

“You got so quiet all of a sudden.” Erwin sounds amused. His hands are big and so fucking _warm_ when they brush over the uncovered nipples and rub them and twist them and tease them just how he pleases.

 

Levi grits his teeth. “Don’t—“, he swallows in a sigh that wants to escape as Eren takes his cock in his mouth, and he can’t help but work his hand through the unruly hair, “—fucking use that tone with me.”

 

“What tone?”

 

“You know which one, that low and seductive shit.”

 

Against the root of his ear Erwin chuckles. “But you enjoy it so very much, don’t you?” He trails his tongue against the shell of the ear and nips the lobe. “Also, mind your language, I might ask Eren to stop, and then what? Your cock would be so lonely, hard and begging for some simple touch…”

 

Levi twitches in Eren’s mouth. The bright eyes look up at him. He squeezes the locks tighter around the fingers.

 

“Or am I mistaken?”

 

Levi doesn’t say a thing because first, he doesn’t want to give Erwin the satisfaction of being right and second, lying isn’t his forte. So he dismisses the man behind his back completely, or so he likes to think, but how can he really ignore the hands squeezing and groping his waist and hips and then his ass? He shivers and curls his toes against the sheets, and decides to concentrate to Eren. Yanks the younger one’s hair and lures out a moan.

 

“Take it deeper,” he commands, his voice dark, because he knows Eren loves that. Fuck, it’s voice enough to make Eren jizz in his pants if he’s in the mood enough.

 

Wordlessly Eren complies, and he’s all mouth and not at all gag reflex. Levi dips his head backwards and slips his eyes close. Eren’s mouth has always been so hot and slick, not at all too small but neither too wide, and he knows how to use it. Sucks the head until his cheeks are hollow and slips his full length back towards his throat with ease. Levi bites in his lower lip to prevent noises from escaping, but he’s feeling damn good and doesn’t have the means to deny it.

 

“Just look at him,” Erwin continues, breathless. He massages Levi’s cheeks and spreads them apart, works his fingers against the cleft of ass. “Look what a good boy he is for you, doing everything you want him to do… You love it, don’t you?”

 

“Shut up,” Levi musters out. Blood thrums through his veins and stirs his cock inside Eren. Then Eren has the guts to look at him with those innocent eyes, and Levi bends forward when a jolt hits his loin.

 

Erwin ghosts his fingers against the puckered flesh, teases, strokes. “Eren, dear, find the lube for me, be so kind.”

 

Levi’s ready to grumble an objection when Eren pulls his mouth back with a loud pop. His cockhead is swollen and proudly purple, glistening under the layer of saliva. He gives it a good tug, then another, and another until precum drips out one pearl at a time. Wanting to keep going, he can’t as Erwin snatches his hand off and trails a tongue across his nape.

 

“Not yet, beauty.”

 

Levi looks at him over shoulder and gets captured in a tongue-filled kiss made in France. Below his breath he grunts, of desperation and traces of annoyance, but the latter is quickly gone. Eren’s working on the girth of his cock again, and in the midst of the kiss Erwin slicks his fingers and brings them back to his ass. Levi thrashes his hips forward and tries to pull apart but Erwin’s mouth follows him persistently, tongue fucking his mouth. Drool drips to chin, and he wants to wipe it away but cannot.

 

There’s a fleeting thought in his mind that he should be mad at them more often.

 

Erwin rubs his skin, moistens it, and then pushes a finger in. Adds another. Levi squirms, rolls his hips, and Eren’s struggling in front of him but doesn’t say a thing. A moan moves out of his mouth, without permission, but Levi doesn’t have the means to take it back. Erwin crooks his fingers, spreads them apart, drags them along the quivering walls, and Levi wants to bend over Eren and come violently in his mouth. Not yet. Not yet, he decides and yanks Eren away from his dick. Eren’s pout is kind of annoying and endearing at the same time. That little fucker.

 

“On your knees, boy,” Erwin says, and Levi recognizes the tone. So does Eren who shivers and eagerly nods, rolls over and bends on all fours. Erwin’s voice echoes in the room. “Pants off, show Levi what you’re hiding underneath.”

 

Eren does, pulls the tight pants down inch by inch, and Levi’s breath hitches. He’s not sure what he’s expecting to see, but when he eyes the divine ass uncovered, his mouth falls agape. That son of a bitch. Between the mounds of flesh rests pink plastic, of the biggest plug in their collection, buried inside Eren whose hips shake. Levi drags the pads of his finger against the color, then around. Such wet, sloppy skin… He moistens his lips and tugs the plug outwards. Eren cries out. Another time, and then Levi pushes it back inside. The vibration against his fingers is fine.

 

“Why is it inside you?” he asks. When Eren doesn’t answer, Levi slaps his hand across the cheeks. “Answer me.”

 

“I…” A single syllable, and it’s enough to choke Eren. He buries his face to the pillow. “Thought… you wouldn’t want to wait.”

 

Levi’s eyes go wide. He hits the jiggling skin again. His cheeks glow because of the fingers roaming inside him. They’re quite not tall enough to reach his prostate. Fuck that. He slams his palm against Eren’s ass again.

 

“Levi,” Eren moans.

 

“What was that again?”

 

“Sir,” Eren’s quick to correct. “Sir, please… want your cock, please.”

 

“Well, I can’t fit my dick inside you now, can I?” Levi’s about to slap him again but Erwin curls his fingers to the wildest curve. His hand freezes mid-air. He shudders and melts against the touch. Moans like a bitch in heat. He cranes his neck and clears his throat. His voice is still damn small. “Push it out yourself.”

 

Eren’s ears flush red, and soon his face gets the same shade when he pushes. Not much success, and Levi helps him out. He pulls the plug and watches Eren’s hole gape around nothing. Eren probably clenches it on purpose but damn, does it look good. There’s a panting mess underneath him, and Levi has all the hopes of piercing it with his dick. He grabs Eren’s love handles and squeezes hard.

 

“Do it,” whispers Erwin in his ear. Pulls his fingers out and takes a hold of his waist, guides him forward. “Look how he needy he is for you, Levi. Should I help you out?”

 

Erwin curls fingers around the base of Levi’s sex.

 

“I know how to do it by myself,” Levi snaps. His voice dissolves to angry little hisses to the rhythm of Erwin’s strokes. He’s nudged forward until he nearly falls over Eren. Placed right between the soft buttocks, guided to the right place. Levi grits his teeth. “I said I can do it myself,” he mutters, out of breath, desperately gasping for it.

 

Erwin’s not listening, and sometimes he’s just as bad as Eren in that way. He helps Levi out with a thumb, hooks it in Eren’s flesh and pushes Levi forward until the puffed crown sinks in. Levi gapes. He’s got no patience left, not when Eren’s disheveled and stretched out just for him, and pushes the rest of his dick right in. The body beneath wiggles, but Levi holds him steady by his hips.

 

A hand reaches from behind him and strokes Eren’s side. Eren pants.

 

“Good boy.” Erwin’s sensual and low and even makes Levi shudder. His lips near Levi’s ear and nips. “You, too.”

 

“Shut it and fuck me.”

 

Erwin chuckles. “Eager now?”

 

“Your fingers are never enough, so get that fat cock of yours inside me,” Levi demands. He’s not moving his hips until he gets what he wants. He holds Eren as his hostage.

 

“Such a dirty mouth.”

 

“You signed up for it.”

 

There’s a sound of the bottle’s cap popped open. Then, a squeeze. “I might have to consider disciplining you when it’s just the two of us.”

 

“Please move,” Eren whines.

 

Levi slaps his reddening ass. “Patience, idiot.” He gives Erwin a side-glance. “I’m not a mutt who needs discipline.”

 

“You sure?” There’s a confident smirk flirting with Erwin’s lips, and it’s enough to make Levi rut his hips against Eren’s.

 

“Yes!” Eren cries out. “Yes, please, _sir_ … Sir, gimme more…”

 

“So noisy,” Levi mumbles. Works his hips harder towards his lousy husband and manages to tear out a wave of raw pleasure. His insides clench when Eren tightens around him. He moans, embarrassingly so, but he enjoys it. Won’t admit it even he’d be threatened, but it’s nice as hell.

 

Once more Erwin does a round in his ass with his fingers and then makes him swallow the fat head of his cock. The thing is, Erwin’s big. Eren’s not the smallest, either, but the two of them look almost sad compared to Erwin. Not that he ever compares. Well, sometimes. Mostly when he’s drunk and makes it into a competition, but otherwise he just enjoys it. Embraces it just like he does now as Erwin eases himself in all the way to the hilt. Now full to the very core, Levi can’t hold back the noises that burst out of his mouth.

 

He moans and _fuck_ , does he moan loud.

 

There’s one husband wrapped around his dick and another husband being wrapped with his flesh, and it’s in the middle where Levi likes it the best. He likes it in every other way, too, but he likes being full whilst fucking Eren’s slutty hole. Eren clamps down on him and makes it almost impossible for him to move. He squeezes Eren’s hips but fuck, when Erwin thrusts the first time, Levi bends over. Moans some more. His face flushes and reaches his neck and probably nape, too, and he ruts his hips.

 

“Is he twitching inside you, Eren?” Erwin asks. All husky and sensual and shit.

 

“Y-Yeah…” And Eren presses his cheek against the pillow and looks at them. Gives out that fucking smirk of his that makes Levi’s waist tremble. “So good.”

 

Erwin strokes Levi’s sides and works his fingers up and down in a fashion that tickles. Murmurs in his ear, “Go and reward the good boy, stroke him a bit.”

 

“No chance in hell,” Levi says through gritted teeth.

 

Apparently his answer’s not satisfactory, as Erwin yanks him from the tips and pushes deeper in him, makes him mewl. “Are you disobeying me?”

 

Levi gives a joyless laughter. “I thought this was about… _fuck_ , about you trying to— _nh_ —make me come around, asshole…”

 

Erwin pauses. “Good point.” He works his cock gentler inside Levi, in a maddeningly slow pace. “But you can still give him some satisfaction, too.”

 

“He’ll come with just his ass played… Won’t you, Eren?”

 

“Yes, sir…” Eren moans to the pillow.

 

“Good.” Levi massages Eren’s ass and makes him tighten up. His stomach stiffens. He wants to layer his body in line with Eren’s, but Erwin keeps him in an upright position and fucks him to oblivion. It’s as sweet as hell, although Erwin’s thrusts are violent and pierce him nearly in half. At the very tissues an ache settles, and although Levi knows there wasn’t enough prep done, he doesn’t complain. He’ll save that for the morning to come.

 

It’s sloppy, though, the way the three of them move. It’s not harmony or balanced rhythm but bodies all settling for their own paces. It’s frantic, desperate, one fucking another, and _alright_ , it’s hot as hell. Levi’s feeling it all the way in his tensing muscles. His abdomen’s tight, blood gushing to his dick buried nice and deep inside Eren. Eren’s moaning like his life hangs on it, and in his ear Erwin groans lowly. These fuckers, Levi thinks and squeezes his eyes shut. Digs his neat fingernails deeper in Eren’s hips and leaves behind red marks that won’t fade too soon.

 

He’s the first one to come. He’s not sure whose the one pulling the release out of him, but it tears him apart, loosens him, makes him into a chaos that’s not controlled at all. Although he’s meant to pull out, the ropes of cum lace Eren’s insides quicker than Levi can even spell orgasm. He’s feeling weak but Erwin holds him up, thrusts in him, in, out, in, stretches him with his monster dick, out, in, rocks and swings his body as if to a dance that breaks sweat to their skins. Levi’s glued to Eren, glued to Erwin, just like it’s meant to be.

 

The thing is, Erwin comes inside him. Levi’s ready to shout at him because fuck that, now he has to scoop some damn cum out of him with fingers later on. But he can’t really complain, not when he did the same to Eren. Erwin’s breaths are harder, they nuzzle his shoulder, and there’s only Eren left unsatisfied. Mewling and whining and complaining, thrashing his body and wanting release.

 

Because Levi’s a nice guy, he pushes in the plug again and finishes the guy with his mouth. _In_ his mouth, too.

 

Afterwards Levi moves between the men to his rightful spot, face to Eren because Eren’s a baby and loves cuddles in the aftermath. He moves an arm around the naked, sweaty waist and yanks Eren closer until their skins melt together. Admittedly, he feels a little better. Eren kisses a line across his chest, then his chin, and murmurs sweet nothings, tells him how much he loves him and how good all of this is and how he’s willing to wake up four in the morning because he doesn’t want all of this to disappear. Erwin hugs him from behind, peppers kisses on his shoulder, and whispers in his ear how he’s in love with him and how sorry he is.

 

It’s a sandwich of tired muscles and sappy words, but Levi’s rather fond of it. He tightens his grasp from Eren and moves an arm behind his body to stroke the back of Erwin’s thigh. He suffocates between them but there’s no place he’d rather be in. If their plan was to exhaust him to draw an _I forgive you_ from him, they succeeded. And Levi does that. Forgives them. Makes them promise to wake up early the next morning. He knows it’s not going to be the fucking case, but right now he remains ignorant about it.

 

Husbands and evenings, instead, actually go perfectly together in Levi’s books.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really craving to write some polyamorous relationship, and I really like the dynamics between these three. I hope I did at least a bit of justice to them.


End file.
